


like my father before me

by orro



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orro/pseuds/orro
Summary: “In the age of digital media and tablets, kids have forgotten what it’s like to play amongst nature,” Georgi says with a dignified sniff.





	like my father before me

**Author's Note:**

> Porting tumblr ficlets before it implodes.

“Save me, oh blessed warrior of destiny, please save me,” Georgi cries out where he is sprawled in the dirt. It’s the pair of his shorts Mari hates to wear because it has no pockets so it’s suitable for sacrifice.

“Don’t worry, Princess, I have the sword!” Wakana shouts, brandishing a stick at the air. 

“Which sword?” Georgi asks weakly. 

“Uh. This one!” Wakana says. She waves it harder and jabs it into the ground once as if to prove its strength.

“The sword of truth? Of purity and justice? The one that can slay the evil that has so cruelly captured me?” Georgi sits up a bit as he speaks. 

Wakana lowers the stick a little and blinks. 

“It shoots fire,” she says. 

“Oh. The sword of courage and strength, the blade of immortal flames!” Georgi says. He flops back onto the ground, pretending to barely have the strength to raise his arm out to the hero. “Please, I’m growing weaker! The evil must be banished!” 

“Don’t fear, Princess!” Wakana shouts, bracing her feet and slashing out at an invisible enemy. “I will save you! I am Wakana, the best warrior in the space galaxy, and I can beat all the evil!” 

“Go, Warrior Wakana,” Georgi whispers. “Save my kingdom. Save me. Please, I beg of you.” 

Wakana fights, screaming as she swings her blade to defend the beautiful Princess Georgi. Her sword is strong and true. Her soul is pure and righteous. And she’s the best fighter in Hasetsu. 

“I live!” Georgi says, jumping up with his hands in the air as Wakana gives a triumphant cry. “Thank you and my kingdom thanks you as well; we will forever celebrate today as Wakana Day. I will-”

“Ice attack,” Mari says as she sticks the wrapped popsicle against Georgi’s neck. 

Georgi screams and Wakana screeches in laughter as he scrambles to get away. Mari hands Wakana one popsicle and then gives the other one to Georgi, partially as a peace offering. He gives her a wounded look but accepts it with a sigh. 

“That’s going to be a pain for you to clean out,” Mari says, gesturing to their clothes with her popsicle. This is going to be another pair of shoes Wakana has ruined by playing in the goddamn mud and Mari reluctantly puts it on the mental list.   
“In the age of digital media and tablets, kids have forgotten what it’s like to play amongst nature,” Georgi says with a dignified sniff, as if they hadn’t watched the same newsclip about the effects of technology on kids. He is a little guilty about how dirty the both of them are though so Mari drops it, knowing she’ll see him scrubbing their clothes out later. 

“Were you the princess again?” She asks. 

“I’m a terrible princess,” Wakana says solemnly. She holds her stick and popsicle up to the sky. “I want to kill the dragon!” 

“I blame you for this,” Mari says to Georgi and he gives her a helpless shrug and smile, taking refuge in the frozen treat to avoid saying anything. He doesn’t mind playing opposite of what Wakana wants, whether it be a helpless princess for her to save or an evil queen for her to defeat.

“Her teachers say she’s very imaginative. And her friends like it,” Georgi says as he takes the wrapper and popsicle stick from Wakana. 

“That one teacher keeps hitting on you. I don’t like her,” Mari says and Georgi chuckles, because there’s no way that’s possible. But Mari knows exactly what she’s seeing when she looks at Georgi. She got there first. 

“I want to keep playing,” Wakana says, tugging at her mom’s shirt and pouting at her. 

“I told your dad to come back in a half hour ago because you need to eat lunch,” Mari says. She makes the mistake of looking at Georgi, who has the exact same expression on his face, and she puts a hand to her head as she groans out a sigh. “Fine. Come eat and then you guys can finish slaying the demons or whatever.” 

“The evil, Mama,” Wakana says with a sniff. 

“She’s slaying the evil,” Georgi repeats as if that clarifies anything for Mari. 

“The evil,” Mari corrects herself. 

She lets Georgi press a kiss to her cheek in thanks even though it’s disgustingly romantic and tousles Wakana’s hair so that some of the dust and dirt can get out before it gets tracked inside.


End file.
